


lemonade and photographs

by beanieboyj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, hyunjin plays football, laps lock, photographer! hyunjin, seungmin’s in student council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: “if i get 4 b’s or more you’d let me take you out on a date”“okay”hyunjin kissed the palm of seungmin’s hand grinning at the sight of seungmin’s pink cheeks





	lemonade and photographs

**Author's Note:**

> wasn’t beta’d i apologiZe once again sjsjsj

hyunjin glanced at the boy as he walked into a room with a bright smile plastered on his smile, his eyes continued to watch him as he sat down to sit with jisung and felix. hyunjin felt himself smile when he saw and heard the boy giggle,  
‘cute’ he thought silently to himself.  
he took a sip on his coke while continuing to gaze at the boy with the pretty smile.

“how long are you gonna continue to stare at seungmin before finally asking him out”

hyunjin pulled his gaze away from seungmin to look at minho who arrived at their table.  
“he won’t say yes, he’s just too good and im just a mess. i bet he knows me as the boy who was caught smoking more than once in the school bathroom” he sighs.  
“let’s not forget when you pranked the principle or the time you took your motorcycle without license and you had-“  
“that’s exactly my point” he groaned.  
minho let out a chuckle at the state of exasperation the boy was.  
“it’s not like you’ve tried to talk to him before”  
“i have actually, it ended up with jisung pulling him away while throwing me a dirty look”  
“oh c’mon your reputation isn’t that bad i mean besides all the stuff you did you’re pretty much a great guy! people are literally lining up for you!” minho reassured.  
“but all of them wants to sleep with me and none of them are seungmin”  
hyunjin sighed again when he saw minho’s face.  
“i just really like him okay, can’t explain why”  
hyunjin stood up taking his trash,  
“i’m gonna go, i have a meeting with the football team”  
he gave a curt wave to minho before walking away and stopping to throw his trash.

(“seungmin whacha lookin’ at?” “i just, i don’t know i’ve never seen hyunjin look so down before”)

—

“i’m off taking pics, go to changbin’s or something” hyunjin quickly texted minho before pocketing his phone.  
he then picked up his camera again before walking around the old town, feeling the vintage atmosphere around him.  
hyunjin always liked taking pictures, it was something he loved and does pretty well at. it was probably the one thing that kept him at school since he wanted to take photography for university.  
he was about to click the camera when a boy suddenly ran in frame, ruining the position of the cat and the dog who was sitting calmly next to each other.  
“hey!” hyunjin called out.  
the boy stopped in his tracks to glance and hyunjin.  
it was seungmin.  
“sorry hyunjin” the boy gave him a sheepish smile.  
“it’s alright i guess, i’ll just find another spot” hyunjin sighed. he slung his camera strap on his shoulder before giving seungmin a curt nod.  
“hyunjin can i- can i come with you?” seungmin suddenly blurted out.  
the plump lip boy looked back at him, skeptical.  
“are you serious?” hyunjin raised his brows.  
“yea, only if you want me to come” seungmin replied nervously.  
“sure then, but as long as i get to take pictures of you too. you’re pretty cute seungmin” hyunjing winked before continuing to walk away.  
“h-hey! wait up”  
hyunjin let out a chuckle and seungmin beamed at him.  
(hyunjin wanted to crawl into a hole right then and there)

“i like your pictures” seungmin said out of the blue.  
“you do?” hyunjin asked, trying not to surprised.  
“i really do, you should show it off more” seungmin smiles at him.  
hyunjin shrugged, stopping in front of an old building.  
“you don’t want to show it off more?”  
‘click’  
“no one takes my pictures seriously seungmin, passion doesn’t beat failing grades”  
‘click’  
hyunjin looked at seungmin mustering the most genuine smile he could ever do.  
seungmin frowned, hyunjin sighed.

(hyunjin couldn’t understand how some one could still look pretty while frowning)

seungmin let out a whine as hyunjin asked to repeat the picture again.  
“wait let me pose-“  
‘click’  
“i haven’t posed! i was frowning!”  
hyunjing let out a chuckled.  
“chill. you still look pretty”  
seungmin looked away flushed as hyunjin gave him a wink.  
they both continued to walk again, this time silently. an awkward air has suddenly grew around them.  
“can i ask you something”  
seungmin nodded coyly.  
“wouldn’t your friends get angry that we’re hanging out? i dont know, jisung looks like he hates me and i honestly don’t blame him”  
“i don’t hate you and i don’t care that much about what jisung has to say about you” he shrugged casually.  
“but he’s kinda right. i’m pretty much the definition trouble and you’re pretty much the definition of everything good” hyunjin tried to joke it off but there was a hint of bitterness on what he said.  
“i don’t listen much to what others say” seungmin shrugged.  
“anyways, i know an old coffee shop down the street let’s chill for awhile?”  
the boy flashed him a warm smile.  
“lead the way seungmin”

(not only was the coffee warm but so was the feeling in hyunjin’s chest everytime seuming smiled)

 

“are you gonna be at the final game tomorrow? JYP versus YG?” hyunjin casually asked as he changed the battery of his camera.  
“yea, are you gonna play?”  
“yep”  
“shouldn’t you be practicing?” seungmin asked skeptical.  
“i should but i don’t it it makes me feel less nervous taking pics before the game, especially if it’s a big game” hyunjin shrugged, he hid his face behind the camera watching the the shadow illuminate seungmin’s eyes before finally taking a snap.  
“was it a good pic?”  
“you’re gorgeous seungmin”  
seungmin averted his gaze, a soft smile adorned his lips and a soft shade of pink dusted his cheeks. hyunjin smiled to himself, giddy.  
“hey it’s getting pretty late. whats your ride home?”  
“uhh the bus”  
“from this area? this late? you’re kidding me seungmin. i brought my car you’re coming with me”  
“uh-“  
“i have my license already chill. i can’t let you go home late with a bunch of sketchy people,come on!” hyunjn tugged on seungmin’s sleeve in reassurance.  
“alright then” seungmin breathed out, smile softly.  
what surprised hyunjin was when seungmin looped his hand through his arms as they walked towards hyunjin’s car. hyunjin knew this was supposed to make him happy but a tiny feeling of disgust grew in him, if he really did care for seungmin wouldn’t it be better if they stay away from each other before hyunjin stained seungmin’s reputation and-  
“you okay jinnie?” seungmin squeezed hyunjin’s arm gently.  
he looked over to seungmin who was looking at him with a reassuring smile, maybe he could enjoy this moment but only this once.  
“most definitely” he grinned and seungmin grinned back.

(“thanks for tagging along minnie” “no, thank you hyunjin, i had fun tagging along with the school’s heart throb turns out he was cooler that expected” he winked before jumping off the car. hyunjin wanted to scream)

—

“you’re not kidding us aren’t you?” changbin asked skeptical.  
hyunjin shook his head before showing minho and changbin the pictures from last sunday. he watched as they scrolled through his laptop, face surprised.  
“i bumped into seungmin and he asked me if he could tag along, i agreed” hyunjin shrugged, tearing his laptop away from the guys.  
“but isn’t even the best part, he told me i was pretty! i wanted to die” hyunjin sighed dreamily.  
changbin snorted, closing the laptop.  
“i hope you stay focused on the game today”  
“oh fuck seungmin’s gonna be watching”  
“well that could be another reason for you to win, who knows maybe you’ll get a kiss”  
hyunjin nodded enthusiastically and changbin snorted again.  
“let’s go lover boy, we’ve got a game to win”  
changbin threw his bag to hyunjin, who caught it effortlessly.  
“wish you shits all the best. you both better fucking win or else im stealing the keys to your harley’s”  
“aye aye captain”  
they both did a little salute before running over to join some other football boys.

 

“i can see seungmin from here, i think im gonna fucking die binnie”  
“stop over reacting or i will seriously punch you” changbin hissed and they jogged their way to the field, making a line in front of their opponents. hyunjin sighed and mimicked changbin’s smile as they shook hands with the boys from the other team, for the first time ever he felt nervous for a game (it got even worse when his eyes met seungmin’s as the boy flashed him a smile and mouthed ‘fighting jinnie!’).

to hyunjin the game was a blur, the only thing he fully remembers is when everyone around him started cheering and seungmin grinned at him, hands in the air like they just won- “WE WON JINNIE” he felt arms tackling him down to the grass, he let out a laugh and Chan, team captain, shook his shoulders in excitement.  
“you scored the winning goal fucker how could you be so calm”  
hyunjin let out a loud laugh, pulling the rest of the team down with him which earned a whine from changbin but everything was okay.  
they won the championship, that was all that matters right now.

“hyunjin!”  
“seungmin?”  
the boy just grinned as he walked over to him, hands behind his back and it was obvious that he was hiding something.  
“congrats for the win! you were so cool!”  
he held out a bright colored drink in his hand.  
“thanks, i’m glad you made it”  
he gratefully took the drink and sipped it- ah lemonade.  
“i didn’t know what you like so i got what i liked if thats alright” the boy gave him a sheepish grin.  
“don’t worry”  
seungmin sighed in relief and hyunjin let out a soft laugh.  
“it’s late seungmin why are you still here?”  
“student council meeting and i wanted to see you before you got home” the younger boy fiddled with his fingers before stuffing them into his pockets. there wasn’t much light, only the dim light from the bus stop that they were sitting on but hyunjin could still make out seungmin’s soft features, plump lips and his cheeks red from the cold- oh he’s cold.  
“hyunjin- ah thank you”  
hyunjin watched the boy slid himself into hyunjin’s varsity, his fingers pulling the edges of the sleeves to cover his freezing fingers.  
“you all warm now?”  
the latter gave him a small nod.  
hyunjin swore he saw seungmin’s cheek turn even more pink but he was sure it was just the cold.  
“aren’t you gonna go home jinnie”  
hyunjin shrugged, his hands playing with the edges of his gym bag.  
“my mom’s boyfriend is home, i’m not willing to hear him do the future talk thing”  
“won’t he be proud you won the championships”  
“dunno”  
the latter pulled on hyunjin’s sleeves “have dinner at my place, you brought your car right?”  
hyunjin was surprised, “are you sure your parents wouldn’t mind?”  
“the more the merrier!”  
seungmin stood up and smiled reassuringly at hyunjin who was still hesitant “come on!” “only because the prettiest person told me too”  
seungmin grinned, pulling hyunjin up before linking his arms with his.  
“so you told yourself to come”  
hyunjin shoved him slightly, seungmin let out a laugh.

(that night hyunjin learned that seungmin got his smile from his mother and his eyes from his father. he also learned that the younger’s father was a photographer that would gladly take him under his wing.  
“thanks a lot seungmin. for dinner and everything”  
seungmin smiled, walking out to hyunjin’s car.  
“you can come here anytime. my parents like you”  
“do you like me?”  
“most definitely”)

 

—

shock was an understatement to what hyunjin felt. seungmin (and felix) were casually eating on hyunjin’s table, not in a million years he thought it would happen.  
“hey hyunjin!”  
hyunjin rolled his eyes as minho smirked at him, casually ignoring the look that changbin gave him.  
“how was physics”  
“dunno skipped it”  
he leaned towards seungmin to dip his fries in seungmin’s sauce.  
“you do know seungmin could totally snitch on you, future captain?” felix snorted.  
“will you minnie?”  
hyunjin pouted, looking straight into seungmin’s eyes. the latter gently shoved him, giggling softly.  
“if you stop pouting i won’t”  
changbin gagged in the background and hyunjin kicked him from under the table.  
“so felix, future captain you say?”  
hyunjin fiddled with his spork,  
felix shrugged, “i heard chan hyung and coach talking about it but i think everyone would agree that you’d do great as one”  
“i don’t” changbin said nonchalantly, seungmin laughed.  
“why not you go for captain then?” hyunjin challenged jokingly,  
“too much work” he shrugged.  
and lunch went like normal, it felt surreal having THE seungmin he crushed on for years sitting shoulder to shoulder next to him.

  
_RING!!_

  
“oh shit i have mr. lee after this, i’d be dead if i was late” changbin stood up, cleaning up as he did so.  
“i have class right next door, i’ll walk with you” felix offered, smiling brightly.  
changbin glanced at hyunjin who was innocently smirking at him.  
“let’s go then sparkles”  
hyunjin watch them walk away, making a mental note to tell minho about the pink on changbin’s cheeks.  
“let’s go to class jinnie, you’re not skipping this time”  
hyunjin chuckled, “alright mr. student council”  
“i’m serious, we have geo together let’s go” he extended his hand to hyunjin, who hesitantly took it.  
“okay okay”  
seungmin grinned, his eyes sparkling under the light, it made hyunjin dizzy but he didn’t have time to calm down because seungmin was already pulling him towards class.

(maybe they did get a few stares when they walked into class and it made hyunjin a little bit uncomfortable but seungmin’s smile and soft thank you after hyunjin pulled out a seat for him made it all better)

 

—

 

for some reason it became a routine for seungmin to give hyunjin some lemonade after a match or practice then drive home to seungmin’s to have dinner.  
seungmin’s mom would come and greet hyunjin like he was her own son and his father would ask him about how his portfolio was doing.  
hyunjin would often help with setting up dinner, joking around in the kitchen with seungmin until mrs.kim would scold them with a light laugh when she saw that hyunjin has tomato sauce smeared on his cheek and cream on seungmin’s nose. the younger would nuzzle into hyunjin’s neck as they watched tv while having desert, fingers intertwined loosely with eachother.

“hyunjin ah-“  
he hummed in answer, eyes focused on the tv.  
“we have final exams soon and i was wondering if you’d like me to tutor you”  
“you really would?”  
seungmin nodded, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of hyunjin’s hand.  
“we can have it at my place, after dinner. would that be okay”  
“thank you minnie”  
seungmin just smiled, restung his head on the latter’s shoulder.  
hyunjin took a deep breath before putting his hand around hyunjin’s shoulder, a fond smile on his lips grew when seungmin hummed contently, shuffling closer to hyunjin.

 

“i can’t wrap my head around this”  
hyunjin buried his head in his hands in frustation,  
“hyunjin ah-“  
seungmin has been explaining the same material for 2 hours and hyunjin was still as confused from the start, his head was about to explode and so was in patience.  
“you managed to understand everything else, you can do this”  
seungmin’s voice was gently and his hands were soft against hyunjin’s. hyunjin peeked from under his fingers, a reassuring smile was painted on the younger’s face.  
“i believe in you, i’m sure you’ll get it soon”  
he tugged hyunjin’s hands from his face cupping his cheek before leaning forward and bumping their noses together.  
hyunjin held it breath, gazing into seungmin’s coffee eyes.  
he bit his lip, “okay, let’s continue”

(his cheeks still burned even hours after as he laid in bed grinning to himself)

 

—

“hwang hyunjin?”  
hyunjin looked up from his paper,  
“i’m han jisung and seungmin asked me to give you this” and awkward smile plastered on his lips.  
“thanks jisung-ah”  
he took the package from the latter’s hand, probably a book from seungmin’s dad.  
“you have this class too right? you can sit next to me if you’d like”  
the smile on jisung’s smile turned genuine, cheeks all flushed from the heat outside.  
“thanks a lot”  
the rest of the class was nice, it was comfortable between them, conversations flowed smoothly and hyunjin was kind of shocked that jisung didn’t shoot him a nasty look in between.  
“hwang hyunjin, i owe you an apology for thinking that you were a piece of shit. you’re cool, just a little rough on some edges, but cool” jisung bumped their shoulders together as they walked out of class.  
“i get why seungmin likes you”  
hyunjin stopped walking-  
“he likes me”  
jisung snorted, “are you honestly blind, he adores you and i know you like him too because you stare at him with those love eyes like in movies”  
hyunjin quickly picked up jisung’s pace, “i do like him, a lot”  
“then ask him out! but don’t break his heart or i’ll literally like kill you”  
hyunjin laughed nervously, his fingers playing with the ends of his shirt.  
“maybe i will”  
“will ask him out i mean! not break his heart!”  
jisung laughs, hitting hyunjin’s back jokingly.  
hyunjin laughs a long with him as they walked towards the canteen together.

hyunjin hoped his face wasn’t red, seungmin’s finger was drawing circles on his cheek as his head was resting on seungmin’s lap. he was trying so hard to concentrate reading history but the feel of seungmin’s touch made him shiver and all giddy inside.  
“seungmin ah”  
the latter put down his paper and looked down at hyunjin, “i have a deal to offer you”  
“i’m listening” his hand finally stopped moving and now rested hyunjin’s cheek.  
“if i get 4 b’s or more you’d let me take you on a date”  
seungmin’s cheek immediately turned pink, he averted his gaze shyly with a soft smile.  
hyunjin rested his hands on top of seungmin’s and squeezed it gently.  
“what do you say?”  
seungmin’s eyes met hyunjin’s again, “okay”  
“good” hyunjin kissed the palm of seungmin’s hand and the younger giggled, flustered.

(they continued to study again with seungmin’s soft voice echoing in the room, all was good)

 

—

seungmin ran towards hyunjin, pushing through the sea of people and muttering a few ‘sorry’s now and then-  
“seungmin ah-“  
seungmin smiled, breathless before pulling the older into a hug.  
hyunjin sighed contently, pulling the latter closer  
“jisung told me already and im proud of you”  
hyunjin muttered a soft thank you against seungmin’s cheek before quickly pecking it.  
“take me out this weekend” he breathed out, head buried in the crook of hyunjin’s neck.  
the latter held seungmin’s waist, chuckling when he saw seungmin’s cheek grow a very bright shade of pink.  
“i’ll pick u up at 10?” his hand cupping seungmin’s cheek, both grinning wildly.  
“i’ll be waiting”

(so they went out that weekend. hyunjin gazing fondly as seungmin jumped along to day6, hands wrapped around hyunjin’s forearm. seungmin even kissed back when hyunjin pulled him in to kiss him from the driver’s seat, hands on hyunjin’s chest and a smile adorned his lips as they the younger pulled him closer as much as he could.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya’ll enjoyed it  
> hmu on twit and let’s be friends!!  
> @FORJlSUNG


End file.
